Magic Touch
by straykidsnoona
Summary: Minho tidak pernah menyangka jika berawal dari sebuah genggaman tangan dari seorang Jisung membuat hidupnya lebih mudah. Stray Kids fic! Boys x Boys /MinSung / MinhoxJisung / Lee Minho x Han Jisung .


**Magic Touch**

 ** _By : Straykidsnoona_**

 **Minho x Jisung**

 _Straykids boys love story, if you don't like please just go._

 _Jangan lupa rnr readernim. please lah hikseu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Awalnya Minho berpikir itu hanyalah sebuah genggaman tangan biasa dimana seorang teman membuat nyaman teman lainnya. Saat untuk pertama kalinya pemuda itu mencoba rap untuk evaluasi pertama didepan pemimpin agensi yang menaungi mereka.

Genggaman tangan yang awalnya biasa itu menjadi hangat dan nyaman buktinya Minho bisa dengan mudah menghadapi misi pertama yang diberikan padanya.

Saat misi kedua dimana dia melakukan kesalahan bersama timnya, Changbin juga menggenggam tangannya tapi Minho merasa ada perbedaan disana. Rasa hangat yang menjalar ditangannya tidak sampai kehatinya.

Lelaki bermarga Lee itu tersenyum melihat seseorang dengan senyum cerah menghampirinya. "Dari mana Jisungie?"

Han Jisung, pemuda delapan belas tahun yang selalu tersenyum cerah itu menggantungkan tangannya pada lengan Minho sehingga Minho bisa leluasa mengusap kepalanya.

"Membuat lagu untuk mixtape 3racha selanjutnya."

"Istirahatlah ini sudah hampir pagi." Sebenarnya Minho jelas belum rela melepas kepergian kesayangannya tapi apa daya Jisung harus tidur dan tidak boleh sakit.

Jisung menggangguk sebagai jawabannya kemudian melenggang kemarnya bersama Jeongin dan yang lain. "Selamat malam hyung."

Setelah genggaman tangan itu Minho merasa jika sentuhan Jisung adalah yang terbaik, Jangan berpikir macam macam sentuhan yang Minho katakan bukan seperti sentuhan yang readers bayangkan(?) wkwk.

Baginya setiap kali ia ragu untuk melakukan sesuatu ketika Jisung menggenggam tangannya dan mengatakan "Hyung kau pasti bisa." Minho selalu bisa menyelesaikan apapun.

Bahkan ketika Minho ikut bergabung dalam V Live Stray Kids, ia juga menggenggam tangannya. Jisung tau bagaimana gugupnya seorang Lee Minho tampil kembali sebagai member Stray Kids setelah final episode beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Fans mengatakan mereka ingin melihat kau beraegyo, Minho-ya." Chan yang tengah asik membaca komentar menyampaikan pada Minho.

"Lakukan hyung, aku juga ingin melihatnya." Dengan setengah berbisik Jisung sedikit menyeringai. Dia sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya beraegyo.

Jisung menahan nafasnya beriringan dengan teriakan teriakan antusias nan geli ingin muntah dari member lainnya melihat Minho beraegyo ria. Saking tidak sanggupnya Jisung lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karna gemas.

"Kau manis sekali Minho hyung." Berbisik dengan nada menggoda, Minho lalu menatap Jisung seperti hendak menciumnya. "Ini didepan kamera hyung, jangan lakukan itu." Jisung mendorong pelan bahu Minho. Yang lain jelas tidak melihat karna sedang asik tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sengaja melakukannya?" Minho memeluk Jisung dari belakang, mensejajarkan tubuh mereka yang hampir memiliki tinggi yang sama. Menyamankan posisi satu sama lain ditengah dinginnya ruang latihan malam itu, Chan dan yang lain sudah pulang duluan Minho tadinya berniat mengajarkan gerakan dance baru tapi malah berakhir bermesraan bak romeo dan juliet.

"Melakukan apa?" Lelaki bermarga Han itu berpura pura tidak mengerti membuat Minho gemas. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan."

Genggaman tangan itu, pelukan dan juga senyuman hangat yang Jisung berikan membuat semua menjadi mudah baginya, Minho malah senang sekali ketika Jisung memberikan perhatian didepan kamera. Meski hanya hal sepele ketika Jisung merapihkan anak rambut yang berantankan menutupi wajah tampan Minho atau ketika sedang melakukan siaran langsung mereka selalu duduk berdekatan dan terus melakukan skinship.

Minho tidak pernah menyangka jika berawal dari sebuah sentuhan dari seorang Jisung membuat hidupnya lebih mudah dan selalu sentuhan Jisung seperti sihir baginya.

"Jika itu bukan aku apa kau juga akan melakukannya?"

Pemuda Han itu berbalik, menatap dalam netra hitam yang dimiliki lelaki tampan itu. "Menggenggammu dari awal?" Jisung tertawa. "Aku melakukannya karna itu kau."

Mendengar jawaban dari pemuda yang disayanginya, Minho tersenyum puas sembari mencium gemas bibir yang sering melantunkan kata kata dengan cepat itu. "Terima kasih sudah menggenggam tanganku." Minho kembali mencium Jisung hingga bibirnya membengkak, dia tidak akan melepaskan Jisung dengan mudah hingga besok pagi.

 **END.**

 ** _EHEHEHEHE. Gimana readers udah denger lagu lagu di predebut album 'MIXTAPE' ? yang mana favorite kalian lagu lagu yg dibikin ot9 ? share yuk di kolom komentar._**


End file.
